Logan and Veronica A love story that started in hate
by lovereading3
Summary: This story is from the Veronica Mars universe. It is written in Logan Echolls POV. What secrets is this elusive "obligatory psychotic jackass" hiding? Is it the beatings at the hands of his father? Or the attraction to the one girl he hates, almost as much as he hates himself? Or is it something else altogether? Read it and find out! Comments are appreciated and encouraged!
1. The beginning

**The other day I was sitting at home, watching TV, eating potato chips and thinking. I was thinking about one of my favorite, if not my favorite, TV character, Logan Echolls. Neptune High's "Obligatory psychotic jackass" who, let's admit we all love to hate. And we even just Love him, yes, myself included. So while I was watching TV, I decided to write his story. I will be writing from his perspective, starting at season 1. I will NOT be writing every single scene from the series, and if you have ANY particular scene/episode you would like me to write about please comment or send me an inbox. I would be more than happy to oblige. In the mean time I hope you enjoy taking a glimpse into the mind of this elusive character. One half of the "epic romance" the "Lo" in LoVe, Mr. Logan Echolls. **

**Hope you like it, and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, they are all part of the Veronica Mars universe and I am simply using them to make a story.**_

I could see her from where I was sitting. She was just sitting there, as if nothing happened. The last few weeks -or had it been months? - Passed and she looked fine. Could she not see that everyone else was devastated? Did she not care? It was her fault after all. The way I saw it, it did not matter if she did not hit Lily, my love and her best friend, over the head, she might as well have, she was as guilty as the person who did it. If she could just have kept her mouth shut. But no, little miss perfect Veronica Mars could not keep quiet. She had to tell Lily of that stupid kiss which meant nothing.

"What's up, man? Who are you looking at?" I could hear Dick asking and if I cared enough I would answer, but I didn't, not anymore.

"Man, I said what's up? Why are you staring at that chick Veronica Mars?" I sighed, for the last few weeks, I had decided to play cool, act as if I was over it.

"Nothing man, how about we skip school and go surfing? I'm suddenly in the mood to hit a few waves. Besides there is no one interesting enough here anyway" I got up and with on last look at Veronica sprinted towards my car all the way yelling for Dick and making noises.

I know Veronica thinks of me as a jackass, and lately I've been doing everything in my power to prove her right. When I saw her staring I would send kisses, then act like I was sick. I would bother her about her love for my best friend and Lily's brother, Duncan, who was also her ex. And I made sure the 09'ers where a distant memory to her. She sided with her dad, well this was my school and she would pay for it.

I got into my car with Duncan, Dick and Beaver. We were just leaving when Veronica passed us and I took my chance, a few choice words and an attitude from Duncan ended that exchange, but I got such a satisfaction from seeing her face when I mentioned her mother, it was worth it. Besides, Duncan could do nothing to me. Not compared to what I'm used to.

The beach was nice, the waves where great the surfing tired me and I was ready to head home, but Duncan stopped me.

"Man, why do you have to be like that? Can you not give Veronica a break? She lost her best friend too, you know"

"SHE lost her best friend, I lost the LOVE OF MY LIVE, don't you dare ask me to give that... that... BITCH a break! You are either with me, or with her man, you can't be with both of us, so choose. I'm out of here, Duncan, and if you know what's good for you, you're coming with me. Dick, Beaver let's go!"

How dare Duncan ask me to give her a break? He has to be kidding me. The only thing she deserves is to be tortured, but since not even my father's wealth, influence and lawyers could get me out of jail for that, I decided that psychological torture was enough. After all, sometimes hitting just made you stronger. I would know. And I could never hit a woman, no matter how much I wanted to.

I dropped them all off and went home. I'm hopping my father isn't home from his latest shoot yet; I don't have the energy to deal with him. I'm still sick and tired and depressed. No one seems to notice, and why would they? I just go home and fall asleep all the while dreaming of Lily, Veronica, Duncan, and what my life might have been... If not for that day and the person I hate most. Veronica Mars.

**All comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged! Yes, even criticism... So write something :)**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Fun, fun, fun

**This story starts where Chapter 1 left off. I hope you Enjoy it! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think, even if you hate it, which I hope you don't! Thanks to everyone who is reading it. **

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. They are all part of the Veronica Mars universe. I am just… borrowing them. _**

**Enjoy!**

I wake up sweating from my dream. Lately, I've been having nightmares; they always start the same way. Lily and I are in her room making out, I grab her head, run my hands through her hair and when I look at them they're full of blood. I turn to look at her and she has the wound in her head. She looks at me and says:

"Why Logan? You could have been here, you could have saved me."

"I know Lily, trust me, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I'm crying. I cannot stand the tears but I cannot seem to make them stop either.

"YOU'RE SORRY? I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD, IT'S YOUR FAULT AND YOU'RE SORRY?!" She laughs, that laugh that always gave me chills, the one where you knew she was not really laughing. I wake up sweating, again. Always the same dream, no matter what I do it's always the same. The lack of sleep is getting to me. I can feel myself becoming slower, and being in a bad mood and yet I can't stop it.

I decide to take a walk, maybe it will help clear my mind, but when I look at my alarm clock it says 6:09. It will go off in a minute. I stare at it waiting ...6:10… beep, beep, beep. I turn it off and get up ready to start my day. Anxious to see the one person who makes me feel bad and better at the same time. The one person I know is to blame as much as me, if not more, Veronica Mars.

By the time I get to school, the first bell is about to ring, I spot her by her locker and as I pass her I jump her, she gets scared and jumps. I laugh. This, this here is what makes me feel better about myself; if I can make her as miserable as me, and then I am happy.

The school day is boring, there is nothing going on, except for the gossip of Veronica letting that new kid off the hook and cutting him down from the flag pole. That was hilarious. I have to say Weevil does nothing for me, except make me laugh with his antics. And of course, Veronica being the subject of gossip at Neptune High is not exactly news.

My day goes on like any other, boring, lifeless, an act. The same act I've put on for the last couple of weeks, but it's getting harder. Harder to hide the truth, the hurt, the terrible guilt and dread that has been eating me alive; I'm tired in both the physical and metal sense, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to pull this off for.

At night, I get the nightmare again. And again I wake up tired, feeling alone, and mad as hell. The day just gets worse when a bong which is not mine, finds it's way to my locker. I know who did it, and I will make her pay. Why is it that she does all of this? My dad did not accuse Jake Kane of murdering Lily. And, we gave her the choice to side with us, she chose her dad. No one forced her. Of course, if she had chosen us she would not have gone to Shelly Pomroys' party last year trying to prove a point, and what a fun night that was. I'm sure she got GHB, how? I have no idea, probably from Dick. He always knows how to make a girl have fun. And fun she had, and we did as well, body shots of the proper little miss goody two shoes was one of my finest moments.

"Logan, concentrate, where did the bong come from? Is it yours? I can book you son, I don't need any more proof." The annoying voice of my vice principal and of the sheriff of Neptune, the guy who replaced Keith Mars, pierces my head and I groan. I am now at the police station; If my dad hears of this I don't even want to think about the consequences. But I'm sure the Vice principal already called him, why wouldn't he? To the outside world Aaron Echolls seemed like the perfect father, but I knew the truth, after all, I live in it.

"Look, not that it will matter to either of you dimwits, but like I've already told you, I DON'T KNOW! It is not mine. Probably Veronica Mars planted it, why don't you bring her here, and we can ask her ourselves?" I snicker, Sheriff Don Lamb is incompetent everyone knows that, but he is also corrupt and he would never arrest one of the kids of Aaron Echolls, Neptune's favorite movie star.

"No need to use that language, I will keep you here for a couple of hours, make you reflect on your actions, then you are free to leave" He gets up and leaves taking the Vice principal with him. I relax in my chair and get ready for the next few hours; I could probably get some sleep. It is worth a try.

When they finally let me go I am so relieved. I've been suspended for a week and I still have to pick up my car from the school. Seeing as how I was driven here in the back of a police cruiser, I exit the interrogation room wondering how I am going to get to school but stop in my tracks, in front of me is my dad, Aaron Echolls, He is looking at me with a face I know all to well.

"Thanks Sheriff, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. You know how kids can be these days." He shakes the Sheriffs hand and grabs my neck, I can feel the tension in his hands as his nails bite into my skin, but he is smiling.

"Let's go son. I'll give you a ride to school so you can pick up your car, and by the way, you're grounded" We exit the police station and he practically throws me into the front seat of his Aston Martin.

When I get home from picking up my car he asks for the keys and says I'll get them back in a week. He then looks at me

"You know what to do, I'll be in the library"

The next day my back hurts, but I pretend for my friends. As always, they wonder why I never take off the top part of my wet suit while surfing, well if they only knew. But they can't, I could not stand to see the pity in their faces, it's enough with seeing my mothers. She always looks at me with pity, almost never stops him, she just looks at me. She drinks to forget.

When I get to the beach with my crow bar I wait until Veronica spots me, and gets close enough to hear me. She is with that new kid again, Wallace I think was his name, and if not no one cares anyway. His fifteen minutes of fame are over. Some other gossip has decided to make it's way around Neptune high, me.

"Hey, Veronica Mars... Do you know what your little joke cost me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back."

"Wrong answer." I hit one of her headlights and watch her flinch.

"Would you care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humour." Second headlight, God, she is making this so fucking easy!

"Nope. You're usually so good at pop quizzes. No, the correct answer is my car. That's right. My Daddy took my T-Bird away. And you know what I won't be having. Fun, fun, fun."

Just as I say that Weevil and the PCHers, Neptunes motorcycle gang, show up and interrupt my fun. But no matter, the damage to her car is done. Yes, i'm an asshole, but I am okay with that.

**All comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged, yes even criticism! So don't be shy write something! Thank you :)**


	3. Logan vs Weevil

**I am posting this chapter as a snipet into Logans home life. It is short and to the point. Hope you like it. It is also a preview into Chapter 3.**

Chapter 2.5

I get back home from a party, which was a bust, to find my father in a rage. I don't know what it is this time, but I am sure he will blame me. I can just feel the bruises forming on my back and wince at the thought.

"LOGAN! Get in here! Is this a joke? Do you think money is a joke?"

"Look, dad, I'm tired. I don't know what it is you think I've done this time, but can we leave the yelling till tomorrow?" I start to walk away, but feel him pulling at my arm.

"Somebody, I mean you. Activated one of your mothers credit cards and racked up quite a bill, so son what is it? Do I not give you enough money? Do you not have enough with YOUR credits cards that you have to steal? What the HELL where you thinking?"

"Pops, seriously, what are you talking about? I don't know what this is all about, but just so you know, us three, we are not the only people in this house." With that I walk away, and thank god he lets me. As soon as I get to my room I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding and relax.

Now, if only I could find a way to make Weevil take the fall…

**Please comment!**


End file.
